The Loving Dead
by CaptainSilverEyes
Summary: I do not own bleach or anything. A sickness has overcome the Human World. While trying to recover the human world from it, Soifon gets ill, leaving behind Yoruichi. Can this sickness make them be more than before? Or Will it take it all away?
1. Let it begin

Chapter one: Let it begin

It was nothing the Captain Commander had ever thought would happen. Reports had been getting sent in from everywhere, but he paid his attention onto Karakura Town. Much of the reports seem to begin there, and what brought his attention was how strong it began. All its spiritual energy could be felt from the Human world to the Soul Society. He hadn't yet understood how these events were occurring and where they begun from. The humans weren't having trouble with any illness or anything, so how would these undead _humans_ get there?

He had made sure Ichigo was not to be a part of this, if he was, everything would be a great disaster to both worlds if he had fought the undead. Instead Yamamoto had been assigning lower ranks to go defeat off the undead and place the living survivors into a safe place. The event only begun two days ago but going into a third day a lot of injured had been getting sent back. Captain Kurotsuchi had no interest on analyzing the ones who died very quickly. To the head Captain Commanders notice he had assigned Yoruichi and Soifon to assist them.

* * *

Kisuke and Yoruichi were ready for leaving, and ready to leave _everything_ behind. But one thing lurked in Yoruichi's mind, _SoiFon._

"Huh? Yoruichi, are you ready?"

"Let's go, before anyone shows up-"

Turning around to face what she'd feared. It was Soifon, she'd looked out of breathe and worried. Yoruichi knew only one thing could hold her and keep her here and that was Soifon.

_Whys she here? Did she figure out I was leaving?- _

"Y...Yoruichi-sama! Y-you cannot leave!"  
"Hmph."

"W-we, No you have a duty, you can't just leave."  
Kisuke tried to interrupt and say what he thought needed to be said, but Soifon cut him off. Carrying on, Yoruichi's mind thought of Soifon, was she ready to leave her behind?

'W-we have been assigned a new order. T-to eliminate and cleanse the Human World of the undead There had been already many of us sent to assist, head captain had chose us to lead it. "You must not dis obey-"  
She silenced soifon, she knew she couldn't disappoint her. For a last time at least, this is all she could do. To show respect to Soifon's pride and duties, she had no intentions of putting up a defense.  
Giving in she followed Soifon back to the 1st squad's barracks.  
After being allowed permission to enter the Senkaimon they readied themselves.

Immediately they were in the human world. Fires in the cities and cars were abandoned or crashed into. They heard the battles of the other assigned shinigami fighting off the undead.  
Knowing how not to destroy them they try to find a way to by observing a nearby battle.

"Soifon! W-watch out! Behind you-"

"Agh-"

Suddenly a horde had showed up from nowhere. Not knowing how to defeat them Soifon swung anywhere. Cutting, slicing and stabbing them. Both Yoruichi and Soifon were surrounded by the horde that kept increasing. They fought back to back trying their best not to separate. Yoruichi was somewhat glad to spend one last time with Soifon. Seeing her in battle made her proud that she's strong, that she works to improve.

_She'll be greater at anything I was ever good at_. Lost in her gaze upon Soifon, who was excessively injuring the undead. Soifon didn't notice Yoruichi leave from behind her. Yoruichi didn't think it'd be good to stay in one spot. Slashing at every one of them to make a way out, Yoruichi immediately stops. What her ears had heard echoed throughout the alleys, a scream of terrible agonizing pain. Racing her way back over to Soifon, there had fire rose within her.

"You son of a bitches! Stay back!"

Grabbing Soifon and taking her out of the middle of the horde. Soifon held onto her side that gushed out blood.

"Put me down! I'm fine-"  
Cut short from herself grabbing her side, that pained more and more every time she made a move. Yoruichi had made their way onto a top of a building and lightly Yoruichi laid Soifon down slowly.  
_I should have warned her, what was I thinking?_  
She thought as she stared down at those things. Those that once were human now were dead. _Or we're they? If they were dead, they wouldn't be walking, wouldn't be attacking anyone._

"I-I'm fine okay? It w-was just a little bite-"  
Thick red liquid came pouring its way out of her mouth, splattering all over.

"A little bite? Little? Soifon let me see that-". As she lifted Soi's clothing up she gasped. Those things got a good bite out of her, if they bitten any harder it would've been a chunk of her gone.  
She knew they couldn't stay there for any longer, the undead was gathering around the building. The horde attracted more and more undead. Yoruichi took a quick examination of them and then she threw an iron bar on the other street. The clang noise had echoed everywhere. Instantly the back half of the undead followed the sound but the first half still stayed.  
_They follow sound? But would that mean they are blind?_ Questioning herself she jumped to another building, but the undead didn't follow; they still surrounded the same building. Thinking for a moment, that they are blind but they use their ears as their vision.

"Soifon I know it hurts, but you need to stay quieter. From what I observed they use sound as their vision."

"Gahhh-I'll t-try."  
She breathed heavily repeatedly and tried to be a bit quiet. But as soon as she held back, blood came pouring from her mouth and blood gushed from her wound.  
_Why wasn't I watching my back? Gah I'm lacking. Now look at the mess we're in. My Yoruichi is in trouble because of me. _She kept thinking to herself, trying to forget about the pain just for a while. Trying to take her mind off of everything and silencing herself.

* * *

Yoruichi had taken Soifon to an abandoned house; on their way there they didn't spot any undead. Shed blocked everything just in case, covered the windows and blocked doors with furniture. Soifon had begun to look ill, her breathing pattern raced, and she began to sweat horribly. Grabbing at her torso where she had been bitten burned like hell. She covered her mouth hoping her scream wasn't loud enough to Yoruichi's hearing, or any of those walking undead.

"Soifon, does it hurt more?"  
Yoruichi had been on watch out but that agonizing scream echoed in her ears. If only she could help.

"Y-you could say that."

She ignored Soifon's reply and without warning her, she lifted up Soifon's shirt. To her sight of what she had seen it was horrible. Terrified she had covered it over with her Scarf. Her whole torso was beginning to rot, her veins were black. The bite looked like it was pulsing; blood would drip every now and then. After she let Soifon rest for a few hours, she tended her own wounds. Mere scratches and blood marks on her, but she wasn't injured like Soifon.

* * *

"YORUICHI!"

Soifon jolted up out of her bed, sweat covered her body. Her bite felt as if someone or something shoved a blade through it. Blood stained Yoruichi's scarf and Soifon felt like she wasn't herself. She felt a strange presence over her, _in her_.

'That's it!'

Yoruichi returned within seconds with 2 squad members from 13th Division. They looked exhausted and had few blood stains on their clothes. Soifon then couldn't make out anything at all; she felt this heavy weight overcome her and instantly blacked out. Yoruichi ran over to Soifon's weak and pale body and held her in her arms.  
'Stay strong my little bee.'  
Both the 13th division's members seen how ill Soifon was. Immediately they contacted head captain commander. With Yoruichi demanding that they send Soifon back right this instant. She explained Soifon's condition and how fast it all happened. He had no intention of hesitating but needed to make it clear, clear that Yoruichi had to stay behind. She knew she had to stay behind, but as much as she wanted to. She wanted to be at _her_ Soifon's side, to be able to tell her it's going to be okay and that she will recover.

_I know that's a lie, nothing would get better. Her bite worsened by the second and rotted her inside's, her veins even went black and on top of that just imagine how much blood she has lost. All because I decided to move without warning her, this is all because of me. _

She kept thinking to herself as she watched her unconscious body being carried into the Senkaimon. The thought, _this is all because of me, _haunted Yoruichi as she seen the gates of the Senkaimon close and looked down below the building to a not surprising horde. She tilted her head a bit and eyed those things, those living dead creatures. Those things that made _her_ Soifon weak and ill, that had separated them from each other and Yoruichi _**hates **_being separated from Soifon. She was lucky Soifon wasn't here, because that way nothing won't hold her back from lashing all out.

* * *

**A/N: **My story for a little contest. I know I am a little late in starting but I'm working on it. Forgive me for any little mistakes (or mistakes at all). I know I have another story I need to finish but I'll get to that as soon as this one is out of my way :I.

**Thanks for reading ~**


	2. Unawake

Chapter two: Unawake

Soifon was immediately operated on, as soon as Unohana was officially free. Soifon has still been unconscious for over two days, and luckily for Kurotsuchi it was easy enough to take a quick experiment on her. He was in that weird happy mood for receiving this moment to operate on her, to see what's inside this _extraordinary_ woman. He had forgotten all about how weak her body was, until his reports reached his eyes. Immediately he sent her over back to Unohana's care. The fourth division's captain noticed Soifon's stomach had formed or swelled within over a day. They haven't heard anything from Captain Kurotsuchi just yet, but soon enough he got his results. Minutes later Isane entered the room Unohana was healing Soifon in and handed her a report Kurotsuchi sent.

"Hmm I understand now, that explains why her wounds are not healing."

"What exactly is wrong with her, Captain?"

"Isane, there is no time. Please send a letter to Ms. Shihoin immediately. I'm afraid she'd like to know what is happening."

* * *

The letter had reached Yoruichi, who still was in that stance that lead her to keep destroying those hideous creatures. Her eyes widened and after reading the first three sentences she threw the letter down. Tears came to her eyes and she left without notice for the Soul Society. The letter had lain there, covered in the blood that she shed.

_Soifon's condition is worsening; we did diagnostics on her and recorded the following. Soifon, Captain of the second division has a fetus within her. The virus from the undead fused within Soifon and is creating something inhuman or soul reaper inside her. Only __**one**__ will survive the outcome and since it is inhuman the birth of this is unknown. Changes are taking affect quickly within her body but Captain Unohana can only do so little. She's lost amounts of blood and it being the fetus is powerful it's blocking any healing to Soifon's injuries and illness. _

Yoruichi searched everywhere for Soifon. She searched all the rooms in the fourth division's barracks. Though she left one room out, thinking it was something else from the cold look it gave her. Sliding open the entrance, she seen a small body under a white blanket, a cloth over the head and blood staining one of the sides of the blanket. As soon as she seen the blood from the side she knew it was her Soifon. Dragging her body over to Soifon's side, she fell to her knees and grabbed a hold of Soifon's hands. They were cold, ice cold but she felt the slow pulse in her veins. She felt her whole body was ice cold and Yoruichi eyed the red blood stain. Wondering if she should look at it again, if it looked way worse than it did before. She looked up and noticed her stomach was round; it looked like if she was already eight months.

_Oh god, t-this is worse. It's all gotten so worse. Move Soifon, please. Make a noise? Make a movement? Something to show me your still here with me!_

Her body looked pale, and Yoruichi waited for her to move make a sound, something, and anything! She didn't want to see her face, that face that's always made her smile. Is now making her worried and sad, seeing her body being by her without any response… it already felt like she was gone. Yoruichi hung her head and held Soifon's hands close to her heart. Tears had dried up to her face and little droplets stained Soifon's blanket. Her eyes burned whenever they blinked but she kept them shut tight, telling herself Soifon will make the outcome. Two hours time had passed by but Yoruichi kept no attention to it, she'd stay by Soifon's side for eternity if she had to. Still Soifon's body showed nothing, responded with no sound or no movement. Her body felt colder than before and her pulse still was slow.

"Soi-fon, I don't know if you can hear me. But either way, I'd like it very much if you come back. If you at least make a sound or movement. I'm so sorry this is my entire fault. P-Please Soifon… come back—"

She stopped and listened to Soifon's breathe that she could now hear. It breathed really slowly, not rhythmic like it usually was. But this was enough to prove she was still here with her. She watched Soifon breathe as she noticed the room got cold and felt an odd almost vast spiritual energy. She eyed the room but it was just her and Soifon, she got enough strength to get up and check outside the room. Slowly she slid open the door and peeked her head out and seen nothing. She turned around and nearly fell to the floor, she wasn't sure to be excited or frightened that Soifon was sitting straight up. The cloth still covered her face, it looks like all she did was just sit up.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Yoruichi fell to the floor and covered her ears and squeezed her eyes shut. Terrifying, horribly terrifying to see and hear. Such an agonizing screech from an _unawake _body.

"S-Soifon?"

Once Yoruichi looked up Soifon was already laying back down. She ran over to Soifons body that was still cold but breathing fast. Sweat began to damp the cloth on her head and blood was thrown up from her mouth. Yoruichi ran out to find Unohana, she was scared she didn't know what that reaction meant. She found the Captain outside resting against one of the walls.

"U-Unohana, please! S-Soifon!"

She knew she shouldn't of dragged the captain, but this is Soifon. Tears began in her eyes as she ran and dragged Unohana along with her. Running into the room, Soifon was awake and looked in deep pain. She grabbed at her stomach and hadn't noticed Yoruichi yet, she kept her eyes squeezed tightly shut. Her body was trembling ad you could easily see that, she'd thrown up more blood.

"Yoruichi, I need you to wait outside."

"No! I-"

"Her body can't take much, it is about to give out. And with your emotions, its worsening her."

But it was too late, Unohana immediately started on healing her. Soifon began to scream and her body trembled the more she pushed. Yoruichi didn't know what to do, but Unohana told Yoruichi to get ready and pull out the fetus. She couldn't take it anymore, Soifon kept pushing and yelling. This wasn't an ordinary birth, it felt like it was ripping her apart and as bad enough her insides we decaying.

"Soifon! D-Don't you dare give up!"

Soifon opened her eyes and felt her heart stop, _Yoruichi?,_ was all she thought. She knew she needed one last push and _it_ would be out of her. But it hurt, it felt like it was taking her breathe and her pulse. Soifon couldn't speak back, she choked on her very words and breathed hard. Yoruichi watched as Soifon slowly closed her eyes. Her body twitched and with the last push, it was out of her. Both Unohana and Yoruichi were very confused. What Soifon had given birth too is what looked like a normal, regular human baby. Unohana wrapped the baby in a blanket and laid it aside for now, and went back to healing Soifon.

But as soon as Unohana left Soifon, Yoruichi went back to her side. Soifon slowly looked over at Yoruichi and a smile appeared on her face. She kept a gaze with Yoruichi for a few seconds. Her smile slowly faded away from her face, and her eyes slowly made their way looking straight up at the ceiling. The sight slowly becoming blurry to her, her breathing becoming slower and slower. She let her eye lids close on their own. Yoruichi shook her head, and grabbed a hold of Soifon's hands again.

"No! NO! S-SOIFON!"

Her head fell onto Soifon's chest, she waited for a pulse, for a thump from the heart, she waited for her chest to inhale. But her body was still! Her pulse was gone! Yoruichi wrinkled a grab of Soifon's shirt. Shaking her head, sobbing.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME BEHIND!"

* * *

**A/N: **I know I probably don't have all the techniques down right or anything, if so you may correct me.

Thank you for reading.


	3. Senses Fail

Chapter three: Senses Fail

Unohana stood completely still, no emotion no nothing. She had that calm plain face on her, she watched as Yoruichi clung onto Soifon's body. As she seen those now puffed golden eyes look at her, demanding she should still be healing Soifon.  
"Why? Why didn't you tell me what to do when you died?" Yoruichi lightly laid Soifon back down and felt her heart go heavy. The sight of her not moving, knowing she wasn't breathing, and knowing her heart stopped beating pierced Yoruichi everywhere. Yoruichi grabbed a hold of Soifon's hands and placed her fingers between the spaces of Soifon's. Shelifted their hands to her heart and begged and begged for her to come back.

"S-soifon please, p-please! You can't go... you just can't! I-I need you. Soifon p-please... please come back because, I love you."

Yoruichi laid her head on Soifon's forehead and they were nose to nose.  
Unohana had tried to get Yoruichi away from Soifon's body, but she refused. She had lain at Soifon's side for about an hour. She knew Unohana grew weary but she asked if she could keep healing, and for Yoruichi's sake she kept mending Soifon. Yoruichi had kept her eyes shut but still held onto Soifon; she opened them after few minutes and began to beg again. Soifon can't be gone, she just can't. Yoruichi knew and felt Soifon was still here, she knew her strong little bee fought with all her might till the end. For sure Yoruichi knew to her this wasn't the end, not even close. She cried one last time until her tears dried up and watched as her tear drops landed on Soi's motionless body.

"Yoruichi -"

"I'm sorry to keep you on having to waste your powers, but please... please keep healing her. S-she's not gone!"

She couldn't even finish her last sentence without wrapping her arms around Soifon's body. Unohana couldn't make out what Yoruichi had been mumbling, but she knew Yoruichi kept repeating it over and over. Neither had paid attention to Soifon's body, they both had _knew _Soifon was long gone. Her body was healed her bite was slowly mending, but neither noticed. Soifon's hands slowly moved, her pulse increasing rapidly and suddenly Soifon jolted forward. Shoving Yoruichi off of her and an agonizing terrible scream was coming from her vocals. Her mouth wide open and her back arched and head tilted back. Her veins on the neck were visible and after Soifon's sudden chilling come back, she fell back on to the floor. It was visible she was inhaling and her pulse raced. Yoruichi sat where Soifon pushed her in utter shock. Unohana just kept healing; it was not good to cause any emotion but only to keep healing. Looking over at Yoruichi she had seen tears ready to fall from her eyes.

"I'm positive Soifon will be better now. With that thing out of her, I am able to heal her more efficiently than before."

With that Yoruichi had got up and placed a kiss on Soifon's sealed lips. She felt Soifon's breathe against her skin, she breathed as if she had just got done with exercises.  
It wasn't a surprise that Yoruichi had received orders to go back to the human world and finish off the job.

_At least she's here, at least she's strong... my poor little bee. Always over exerting herself with work she doesn't need to do. When she awakes again I'm going to promise her, that I'll never leave her side again, never._

And off Yoruichi took off, she hurried as much as she could to get the job done. She wanted to make sure, she was the first one Soifon awoken up to at her side. Unohana had given Isane what Soifon gave birth to and delivered it to Kurotsuchi. He was most certainly ecstatic about that. The past day Soifon still looked pale and was still very weak. She hadn't yet awoken or moved... all she could do was rest away the pain. She lost tremendous amounts of blood and with half her cells dead. Unohana's treatment managed to heal Soifon up enough for the captain to take rest. Not much was done with Soifon but after a couple of days she began to awake. Though she couldn't move but she heard everything around her.  
_Where am I? Why can't I see? Why isn't my mouth moving? Why isn't 'my' body moving!_  
But no one would answer het much less even help her. She felt an odd pressure around her. She felt like she was trapped inside a shell and wasn't able to control any of her body.

* * *

"Isane? Isane! Oh great now where is she?"  
Yamada took a quick peek in at Soifon. Isane was supposed to be attending to Soifon's aid but she wasn't around. And what had scared Yamada was what he seen... to his sight it was horrid and eerie. There was a black smokey ring revolving around Soifon's body. It made the room freeze and had rotted the floor boards and Soifon's bandages. Not knowing what to do Yamada took off running in search for any captain or near help.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah sorry if it seems rushed or anything, I'll explain things in the next chapter :I . Excuse any mistakes made I don't have the time to fix them or check them.

Thank you for reading ~


	4. Battling with unknown forces

Chapter four: Battling with unknown forces

Captain Kurotsuchi studied and analyzed everything on the unknown baby. He learned as long as Soifon lived, it lived. It put her in a rather light sleep. But she could never be awakened from it as long as the creature existed. He read his diagnostics over and over. He couldn't understand it; the creature was formed to look human. Has the strength of more than a lieutenant. But it still hasn't done anything but breathe.  
"Was there another part to this process? What could I have missed?"  
But a head full of orange hair flashed into his eyes as he was staring off into space. Thinking over and over to himself he ran over more test results, anything he thought he missed.

* * *

No one intended on telling Ichigo anything, so he had done his own research. He visited Soifon in squad 4's barracks; to what he seen and heard what happened he began to wonder.  
Not only wonder about how or why this was happening to Soifon, but to see how much power it'd be to take her down. Immediately he left without notice into the human world to find Yoruichi. Having no trouble with running into any undead he finds Yoruichi near his home. She was perched over a building and keeping a watch out. She slowly explained everything she knew, and what happened. After she was done he asked about Kisuke, but whenever something comes up he's never really around and he knew something was off when Kisuke wasn't to be seen of. Yoruichi explained Kisuke went on a vacation again, but who really knows what that meant. She gave Ichigo some places to check out. But he didn't feel anyone of them give off a bell. But until the last one Yoruichi said.

"Or, sometimes when he says vacations he usually goes down into his basement and invents things?"  
Immediately he took off before Yoruichi could ask anything on Soifon's condition.

* * *

"The creature was just a decoy for the actual thing, huh? Either Aizen or one of the arrancars planned to use 'undead' as a decoy for the real monster. Why would you keep this a secret-"

"I did not? I simply knew it was one of their tactics to destroy us. I simply thought they'd never use such a horrible creature. But I'll explain. Now listen because we're running out of time.  
As long as we paid attention to the baby, their planned worked. Whoever it was, was hoping that the head commander would send in all the captains for how many 'undead' there were. Instead they sent Soifon and Yoruichi and as long as it reached the soul society, their plan was set. One was enough, because they had planned for a deformation of a creature unknown but the creature would first trap the decoys body and transform its self. The creature was made to destroy the Gotei 13 and head captain commander. First by whipping out all the shinigami's zanpaktou's and then using their spiritual pressure they gave, to gain more strength. It would keep the decoys body the same, but it would take over their Zanpaktou they had and anything that they bit. It being Soifon, with her Suzembachi her sting would be far more deadly than it was before. She'll be becoming stronger and swifter. The undead's bite was really deadly that if you were bitten. So I guess that would pretty much sum it up for now."

"How do I destroy this thing then?"  
"You cannot. You can merely help, but that's about it."  
"Then who can stop this?-"

"I can." Yoruichi had come out of hiding and knew it was her to destroy it.

"But how? "

"Ichigio, like I said. You can merely help. The only way to destroy it is something very close to the one who is being transformed into this creature, and that would be Yoruichi. Who ever created it was very greedy and smart when they made the army of undead."  
"So, Yoruichi will have to kill Soifon?"  
"NO!"  
"ActuallyYoruichi yes you would. There are two options, 1 is you spilt the body away from the black energy and heal the body up. Before it enters the wounds again were its safe. 2 you kill both the person and the creature together. But option 1 is tricky; you have to be careful when separating them. If anything forces its way into the black energy, it will cause a loss that can't be healed. That would either be vision, hearing, smell, taste, and touch.

Both didn't want to know how he knew and why. But immediately Yoruichi and Ichigo notify the Head Captain Commander. But he already knows the choice Yoruichi made. But he says if it fails, she has only that last option.

"I promise I will not fail."

She and Ichigo both go after Soifon. Warning everyone to be prepared for something destructive when they ran past. The closer Yoruichi got Soifon could hear her but all she can do is sob.

"I want to see Yoruichi, I want to hold Yoruichi.  
But I can't!" Tears run down her face but Soifon doesn't feel a thing. She doesn't even know she's crying.

Once they'd reached the room she was being kept in, Soifon was still surrounded by the black ring. Her body still lay untouched and the room left in a rotting smell.

"It's okay my Soifon, stay strong. Don't you cry but you fight. We're going to need your help. You need to use all your strength to push yourself out, okay? I know you can hear me, baby bee. Once you start to feel what you're in untighten start pushing your way out. Do it quickly baby bee, because I miss you, so much.'

As Ichigo ready's himself to go into bankai form Yoruichi fears if he can't do it she'll have to use Shunko. But even then she doesn't know. All she knows is her baby bees there, and she wants her back. With the spiritual pressure from the two rises and rise the creature sucks it in, loosening Soifons trapped place. Immediately she felt it and pushed herself out with all she has. She can't use bankai but she can move was all that mattered. Both Ichigo and Yoruichi saw Soifons head move outward as if she was placed in a replica doll of herself.  
"Come on Soifon, you can do it!"  
Yoruichi couldn't do much but Ichigo could. He used his hollowfication to add more spiritual pressure. And it loosened what Soifon was trapped in more and more.  
Soifon pushed and gives all her strength. With her body half way out and Ichigo going to lose control soon. Yoruichi yells at Soifon to push harder! The more she yelled was the more Soifon wanted to see her. The more strength pushed in her to feel her Yoruichi.  
Then suddenly Yoruichi's ears hear what she hoped wouldn't happen.

"Bankai"'

"NO! Ichigo! Don't she's not separated yet!"

It was already too late; his Getsuga Tensho already hit the black ring. Suddenly it spit out Soifon and Yoruichi immediately ran after her. Right after that Ichigo battled with the black energy it tried passing him to reach Soifon, but he'd cut it off from swinging his sword.  
Yoruichi knew it wasn't safe to stay in the same place as that thing. She asked Captain Unohana to follow her into the Human World. She refused at first, but once she felt the spiritual pressure from Ichigo and the creature. She called for Isane to assist any injured.  
The Head Commander already allowed them to pass through the Senkiamon.  
Ichigo lashing out on the creature he already sees it slowing down in attacks.

_Maybe if they got farther away, it'd die out faster._

He battled and battled with the thing. It had no face, no nothing. It was like a black ring of smoke. It died down faster than he'd thought. With Yoruichi and Soifon in the human world it had no certainty for a safe place. When it had died out it returned to its replica of Soifons body and turned to ash. Kurotsuchi wanted really badly to do tests on the thing, but it was too dangerous and late. Not much damage was made and the head captain notified everyone. That the outbreak in the human world has been cleansed and thanking everyone for their hard work and effort.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah I have no clue at all, probably lousy explanation of their uses of abilities and everything. I'm just trying my best to upload the whole thing before its due date.

Thank you for reading ~


	5. A safe for the keeping

Chapter 5: A safe for the keeping

While a day of hiding out at Kisuke's shop Soifon was being healed. And soon enough Soifon's bite became a scar and her body was healthy once again. She got all the rest she needed and thanks to Unohana's treatment she couldn't be thankful. Even though Soifon refused anyone else to heal her, because personally she thought the captains power was greater. Despite that she had trust and respect for her. Only one problem occurred and that was Soifon's left eye. She couldn't see out of it and no matter how much it was healed... it never mended. Soifon didn't care, just was glad to be alive. It looked normal as before and just as the other eye. Yoruichi on the other hand never left Soifon's side. She had clung onto her little Soi's arm and kept her close. Soifon blushed madly from the affection and lightly kissed Yoruichi. Unohana had just smiled at the two and said she'll be dismissing herself and was glad to be of help to them. Soifon had held Yoruichi back and asked if it was okay to return to the soul society to thank a few others.  
"B-but Soifon I promised you something-"  
"Yoruichi, I must thank them for their humbleness and hospitality."  
"Can I at least come along with you then?"  
Soifon gave Yoruichi a look that told her it'll be fine. But still Yoruichi would still worry sick. She felt upset at first but cheered up and demanded she'd better return quickly.

* * *

Captain Kurotsuchi was still puzzled about this thing Soifon gave birth too. Nothing about it was interesting. At first when soifon was injured, it was powerful and unknown. But now it just seemed like an ordinary baby.  
"Nemu, get rid of this! Take it back to who ever gave it to me! It's just an ordinary baby. Gosh what a waste of time and experiments."  
Kurotsuchi learned from his test results that when before Soifon was released. The baby was incredibly powerful and it was suppose to turn into a deadly creature. He wasn't sure why the baby hadn't; if it was from Ichigo's lashing out or simply not enough time to full completion. Whatever it was now, it had soul reaper in it. But he threw his thought away and found other important things to work on.  
Just as he sat down he seen the girl he experimented on just before.

"Oh Soifon, I see you are doing quite fine. You've got a pretty good shape"... _just as I thought before_.

She politely thanked him and bowed as well. He had told her about the baby... but it was strange of her not to remember. She didn't remember much because to her it felt like a trance.  
"Nemu just went to take it to Squad 4. You should hurry."  
Soifon politely thanked him again and dashed out and to Squad 4. She nearly fell twice but she just knew she'd have to get used one eye. As she thought to herself _is this how Kenpachi feels?_ _Maybe I should try an eye patch as well._

* * *

"Oh okay, thank you Nemu."  
Soifon got there just in time and she'd seen something bundled up in a blanket. Isane lightly smiled down at the baby and cooed. In a second Nemu was already gone and Isane was startled... how long had Soifon been standing there? Isane smiling happily for Soifon she walks over to her. Soifon's heart raced, it was true... true about the baby that she actually had one. It was hers but she was afraid of how delicate it looked. The baby's eyes were closed, having one hand up to its face. Underneath the wrapped blanket was black hair but once Isane got closer, the light reflected off of it and shinned dark blue. The skin was lightly paled and looked soft.  
"Aren't you going to hold him, Soifon?"  
Her eyes widened as Isane carefully laid the baby in Soifon's arms.  
"Him?"

"Yes, a very strong healthy baby boy."

Soifon looked down in what cradled in her arms. Her heart felt warm and her smile grew and grew. She thanked Isane and walked off to thank the Head Captain Commander. Once she had got there he was just down the hallway, she'd announced his name but he halted her.

"You need not to thank me. This was all Shihoin Yoruichi's work along with many others. I am glad to not lose another strong companion, but please. As it seems you look like are in need of time off so please take care of yourself and check in."

To his sight he seen the baby wrapped in the white blanket and had heard reports about this baby.

"I'd like to see what kind of soul reaper this one will turn out to be."

Soifon had wanted to hesitate and say she wouldn't need any time off. But she knew it'd be rude to ever talk back to the Head Captain and promised herself she'd take time off. But she'd still come back in every now and then to check up on things. She watched as he slowly walked away and entered his office. She had only one person left to thank but she had no idea where he was. She took a quick search for Ichigo but she gave up and remembered her promise to Yoruichi and took off. She didn't exactly go home straight away so she walked back to Kisuke's shop. Her baby still had his eyes closed and snored every now and then. She never thought anything like this would happen to her or anyone. But she figured she had a new job to fulfill, and that was to be there for what she brought into the world.

Right when she reached the front of the shop, the door slide open before she even got near it. Yoruichi came out and threw her arms around Soifon. She didn't notice what she was holding until she felt something in between them. Slowly she pulled herself back enough to keep her arms wrapped around Soifon's waist. From her facial expression you could have easily told she was in shock, her eyes widened and it looked as if she stopped breathing for a second.

"T-The baby?"

Soifon just let out a wide smile and began to blush and corrected Yoruichi.

"No, _our _baby boy."

Yoruichi's face lit up with joy and looked at the baby, she bent over and placed a kiss on his cheek. Her bright white teeth appeared from a joyful smile. The sight of her Soifon with a baby cradled in her arms made her so full of happiness she couldn't explain. She hadn't known but little tear drops flowed down her face and her smile never went away. It grew even more when the baby slowly opened his eyes.

"Aw, Soifon his eyes are gleaming silver!"

* * *

**A/N: **I know the Old Man (Yamamoto) isn't usually like that or whatever but hey, _imagination._ Mistakes are made yes, but I don't feel the time to fix them.


	6. D&D difficulties and decisions

Chapter 6: D&D difficulties and decisions 

Soifon had the feeling Yoruichi wanted to hold their baby, so slowly she placed him in her arms. Yoruichi cried even more from the over joy that filled her. The baby boy stared up into Yoruichi's golden eyes and a smile grew on him too. He giggled and turned his head really quick to catch a glimpse of Soifon. When the baby had seen Soifon he paused for a moment, and once he seen her smiling he giggled and snuggled his face into the side of the blanket. A sunset was setting and all three enjoyed the sight, Soifon and Yoruichi were shoulder to shoulder while the baby was held in between them.

"Say, Soifon… what's his name?"

"Hmm? His name? Uh actually Yoruichi… I was waiting for me to be with you to decide on that."

The sunset was gone and they quietly walked into the shop and sat down. The baby was asleep again and Yoruichi still cradled him in her arms. Neither had known a good name that they could think of or know. Yoruichi watched as he slept, how rhythmic his breathing was and how his little fingers wrapped around her index finger. Soifon sat beside her with her head rested on Yoruichi's shoulder. They both were thinking how this was an unexpected moment but a very special honor. Both had seen babies before, how small and delicate they were and how much care they needed. How they could respond to a smile with a giggle or grin. They thought it was their chance to come together and raise him with everything. As they we're oblivious to Ichigo who was walking his way toward them, he chuckled and threw on a smile.

"So he's not a little demon after all?"

"To think this would be a demon? Ichigo I knew you were an idiot! But you can't be this dumb."

Yoruichi liked to throw puns at Ichigo to see how he could respond but this time Soifon hushed her. And slowly got up and bowed placing both her hands together. Ichigo bounced his head back and lifted an eyebrow to Soifon, the Soifon he knew… the complete bitch he thought she was. Was bowing for him?

"Thank you, Ichigo. You helped me and saved my life. Even though we have never been on good terms, I've always knew you were a good protector. "

He patted Soifon on the head and grinned, he had no idea why he did so but he felt the need to. Yoruichi's eyes had widened at what he did, she wondered if Soifon would break his arm or something. Instead she just laughed and asked him if he wanted to sit down. _She must be really happy; I myself haven't even seen or heard that kind of laugh before. From her at least._ She watched as Soifon was explaining to Ichigo what they had been doing the past day. She had snickered at the sight of Soifon getting along with someone else besides herself. And how she seen Soifon fidget and pretend to scratch her head as she asked him for help.

"Hey Ichigo, can I ask you a favor?"

"Hahah yeah… is it life or death?"

"Not exactly but I know it's none of your worries but you see. Yoruichi and I have been having trouble with naming him."

"Wha- he doesn't have a name yet?"

Ichigo faced Yoruichi and gave her that . look. He had thought by the very first moment that they got to keep him that they'd name him but he guessed wrong. He sat crisscrossed and now put his elbow on his leg and cupped his chin in his palm. He didn't know he was constantly moving his eyes around until he looked at Yoruichi who had a lifted eyebrow.

"Yoruichi, do you mind if I take a look at him?"

She gave him a scoff and nodded her head yes and walked over to him. He gave a look at him but Yoruichi placed him in Ichigo's arms. Ichigo kind of jumped at first but he moved the blankets away from the baby's face. Yoruichi went and sat right next to Soifon placing her head on her shoulder and entangling their fingers. Both laughed at how Ichigo held their baby, he only had held the baby with one arm as the other held the blanket out of his little face.

A warm feeling rubbed off onto Ichigo which lightly made him blush, the baby had slowly awaked and grabbed a hold of one of his fingers. The baby had cooed at seeing Ichigo's bright orange hair. Yoruichi was going into a light sleep right after she clung onto Soifon's arm. Ichigo wasn't even sure what to name him but he had one name he thought that would fit him. If it had to be dealing with his joyful and happiness the name Xing-Fu came to mind. Or if it should take after his _parents_ dealing with quick, fast and swiftness the name Xun.

_I wonder if either of your parents would like any of those names. Maybe Shen? No Xun, he could be named after them. I guess naming babies is harder than I had thought. _

He'd looked up and seen that both Soifon and Yoruichi fell asleep on each other. Yoruichi was nestled under Soifon's neck and she'd had a hold on Soi's arm. While he just noticed how their fingers were entangled between one another's. He would hate to wake them up but he didn't know how long him and the baby would be able to last. Especially without any crib or safe place for the little guy to sleep. _I wonder if they would be upset if I had took him out to my house to get a few baby safe furniture. _ He made sure Kisuke was there but he was not, checked if anyone else was around but it was only Yoruichi and Soifon. He shook his head, he'd really like to give the baby something safe to sleep in and play in. He'd knew his dad had kept old outfits and cribs somewhere around the house, he had the thought _what use have we used our baby stuff for? Nothing. We won't be getting any younger._

* * *

Ichigo had a baby strap attached to him with the baby in front. As he carefully dug around to find the right size for the little guy now. Packing the crib and a few toys he'd play with and tightly placed them under one arm he hurried back. The baby was fine and enjoying himself so Ichigo had not a worry but he had to worry about if Yoruichi and Soifon were awake by the time he got back.

* * *

Out of breathe but was relieved to see them still sound asleep he sat the things he packed down. Taking off the strap and placing the baby into one of his arms acting casual. He lightly tapped Yoruichi on the shoulder and ran away to hide… Yoruichi had woken up to seeing the little baby in her lap.

"Agh- Ichigo!"

Snickering he came out of hiding and caught Soifon yawning and slowly opening her eyes. Smiles both lit up on their faces and they cooed at their baby.

"So, have you guys figured out a name yet?"

"Well of course not."

"Maybe you should think about how he brings joyful and happiness with the name of Xing-Fu."

"Oh that name sounds like one."

"Or what I thought was about how you two are quick fast and swift with the name of Xun?"

Both their faces had lightened up at the last one he mentioned, but he told them that they should name him on their own. But they had told Ichigo he had intelligence and thanked him once again for bringing baby furniture and saving Soifon. He had headed out back home and still felt the happy joyful feeling with him. Yoruichi and Soifon had put the crib in the room they stayed in and placed the toys and clothes in the closet. The baby was getting and looking tired once again, being cradled in Soifon's arms. She smiled and lightly placed him in Yoruichi's arms to place in the crib.

Right before they placed him in the crib they both gave him a kiss on each side of the head. Slowly placing him into place and comfort, Yoruichi put her hand to her chest and looked down at their baby.

"Good night, baby Xun."

* * *

**A/N:** I think that concludes this little story. Sorry if there's any confusion, and mistakes. Thank you for reading and reviews.


End file.
